Love is not in the air
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Tập hợp one-shot linh tinh. SA. All x Ichi Chương 1 - Tuyết mùa hè. Sum: khi một thiên tàu ngốc nghếch cầu hôn 1 tên tsundere nào đó
1. Chapter 1 - Tuyết mùa hè

**Disclaimer:** các nhân vật không thuộc về tôi, họ thuộc về thánh troll Kubo

**Full title:** Love is not in the air. (Nitrogen, Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide are in the air)

**Warning:** SA

**Pairings:** all x Ichi

**Note:** viết cho Summer Game của SAFC. Tuy nhiên toàn hàng không đạt tiêu chuẩn độ dài =))

* * *

**LOVE IS NOT IN THE AIR**

**1. Theme: Tuyết mùa hè**

**Pairing: Ura x Ichi**

**Word: 587**

**Summary:** Khi một thiên tài ngốc nghếch cầu hôn một tên tsundere nào đó

Sản phẩm trễ deadline =))

* * *

- Hãy lấy anh nhé?

Câu nói ấy bật ra quá đỗi hồn nhiên, quá đỗi thoải mái, không chút căng thẳng. Và đoán xem, Ichigo nghĩ rằng cậu đã nghe câu này lần thứ hai mươi mốt trong tuần. Và câu trả lời là: "KHÔNG!"

- Tại sao chứ? Em cũng thích anh mà ~

Gã xịu mặt xuống, dẩu môi ra ăn vạ, hệt như bộ dạng cún con bị đá đít. Ichigo thở dài. Thật sự mà nói thì chẳng có tại sao gì cả. Ừ, đúng là cậu đang học đại học và hơi trẻ để kết hôn. Ừ, đúng là hắn thường làm cậu tức điên và đôi lúc cậu đã nghĩ đến chuyện giết hắn, và đúng là hắn đáng tuổi bố cậu (và bố cậu ít nhất cũng vài trăm tuổi rồi – Ichigo thoáng rùng mình) đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Chỉ là hắn nói câu ấy quá dễ dàng và quá… tầm thường, như thể muốn cợt nhả với cậu. (Mà cậu thì không muốn nhớ lại lời cầu hôn duy nhất của mình như thế).

- I-chi…! – Hắn chụp lấy lưng chàng trai tóc cam, vòng tay qua eo – Cho anh lý do đi mà – Bàn tay bắt đầu sờ soạng.

Mắt cậu giật giật, và bằng một thế võ rất đẹp mắt, có tên gọi "Bí kíp Chống lại Good Morning" được tập luyện vô cùng tích cực mỗi sáng, bẻ quặt cái bàn tay biến thái kia.

- Một, tôi đang bận. Hai, ông làm phiền tôi.

- Ba – Urahara giằng ra, giữ chặt lấy tay cậu – em có thể đến làm việc ở chỗ anh.

- Không, ông bủn xỉn lắm.

- Anh không lấy tiền học phí của em – Gã đẩy cậu vào tường, đôi mắt xám lóe lên giữa bóng tối từ chiếc mũ.

Khoảng cách giữa hai người QUÁ gần.

- Ông lừa tôi vào chỗ chết – Ichigo đẩy mặt hắn ra xa.

- Nhưng em vẫn tha thứ?

- Vậy giờ tôi tính sổ với ông một thể luôn nhé?

- Vì em, anh sẵn sàng xuống Địa Ngục ~ Khuôn mặt Urahara vô cùng hớn hở - Em muốn "còng" hay "xích"?

- …

- …

- BIẾN THÁI!

Cậu đạp hắn văng xuống sàn. Thật là chịu hết nổi!

- Ichi, em nỡ lòng nào… ~

- Hôm nay, ông "mát" quá rồi đấy. Với sự mát của ông, tôi nghi Karakura cũng sắp có bão tuyết rồi.

- Óc tưởng tượng của em thật là phong phú đấy Ichi – Hắn lổm ngổm bò dậy, ngồi trên sàn, tiếp tục dẩu môi ăn vạ - Thế nếu anh làm cho tuyết rơi thật thì sao?

- Ông điều khiển được khí hậu à?!

- Không. Anh đâu phải đội trưởng Hitsugaya.

- Vậy thì lượn đi! Đến giờ tôi đi học rồi.

Nói rồi, cậu quàng cặp sách qua vai, quay ngoắt đi thẳng không thèm ngoái lại.

- I-chi…! – Hắn ôm lấy chân cậu không chịu rời đi – Nếu tuyết rơi thật thì em sẽ đồng ý chứ?

- Sao cũng được! Vì ông mà tôi sắp muộn rồi!

Ngay ngày hôm sau, Karakura chìm ngập trong màu trắng của tuyết.

Ichigo mỉm cười, đôi lúc cách hành xử của tên đội-mũ-đi-guốc khiến cậu quên mất hắn là một thiên tài.

Và, vào một ngày mùa hạ tuyết rơi, Urahara đã cầu hôn thành công sau hai mươi mốt lần thất bại.

7/7/2013

* * *

A/N: bị ám ảnh chuyện thay đổi khí hậu Trái Đất =))


	2. Chapter 2 - Biển

**2. Theme: Biển**

**Pairings: hint ShiroIchiTensa**

**Word: 602**

**Spoiler: chap 540 – The Sword Five**

**Summary: Hollow không thích biển, không thích bị bơ và đôi lúc, không thích kẻ được gọi là "Zangetsu"**

* * *

Hollow không thích biển.

Hắn không thích màu xanh ngắt vô tận trải dài tới chân trời và những cơn sóng bạc buồn tẻ ập vào bờ cát trắng. Đứng trước những điều quá kì vĩ, con người lại thấy mình bé nhỏ và cô độc, để rồi than lên những khúc ca u ám. Chỉ thế giới nội tâm của Đức Vua là đã quá đủ rồi, cớ sao khi chúng được ra ngoài thì cứ phải kéo tới chốn tẻ nhạt này nữa?

Mặt trời đã lên cao, tỏa xuống cái nắng gay gắt cháy da cháy thịt, phủ xuống tấm lưng sạm màu, soi rõ từng giọt nước lấp lánh nhỏ tong tong từ mái tóc cam xuống bờ vai săn chắc. Một đám con gái đi qua, dừng lại liếc trộm chủ nhân của hắn, khúc khích cười, thầm thì vào tai nhau với những ánh mắt mơ mộng. Và đấy còn chẳng phải lần đầu! Hắn đã đếm được chính xác ba mươi tám đồ biến thái thuộc cả hai giới tính nhìn Ichigo của hắn mà rỏ dãi. Còn cậu ta, vô tư chạy nhảy ngoài kia, nghịch nước, phơi lưng trần và khoe cơ bụng sáu múi, mặc độc mỗi cái quần bơi, hiện đang tán phét với ông già trong thân thể đứa nhóc với những cử chỉ gần gũi quá mức cần thiết, để mặc hắn ngồi đây, dưới cái ô đặt chênh vênh nơi bờ cát trắng, tự kỷ một mình với quả dừa đang uống dở. Suốt hơn một giờ đồng hồ.

A, hắn điên lên mất! Shinigami gì chứ?! Ichigo lúc nào cũng dính lấy lão khọm già-không-phải-Zangetsu như một con cún. Mà lão lại còn hay giở thói khóc lóc ỉ ôi ăn vạ như trẻ lên ba. Lấy mất tên của hắn chưa đủ, lão còn phải ôm hết sự chú ý của Ichigo về phía lão mới được à?! Hollow không khóc đâu có nghĩa hắn không đau lòng chứ, đó là bản năng mà. Vậy nên, hắn ngồi đây, hết nhìn Ichigo lại nhìn "ông già" Tensa với con mắt hình viên đạn.

"Hollow, xuống đây!" Cái tay ngoắt ngoắt.

Lờ đi và coi như không nghe thấy, hắn quay sang quả dừa để rồi nhận ra đã trơ vỏ tự lúc nào.

"Chuyện gì với ngươi vậy?", Ichigo bước tới trước mặt, hai tay khoanh lại nhìn xuống.

"Không có gì. Chỉ đang xem ngươi vui vẻ với thằng nhóc."

"Hừm," cậu cau mày "Bởi ngươi ngồi lì ở đây. Vả lại ta không muốn đám người kia muốn quấy rối trảm hồn… à, xin lỗi." Cậu lúng túng quay mặt đi.

"Cho ta xin!" Hollow khịt mũi. Thói quen đúng là khó thay đổi. "Cục cưng của ngươi dư sức đá đít lũ lợn kia xuống chín tầng Địa Ngục."

Một bàn tay thô bạo huých vào đầu hắn.

"Nhỡ tay," Tensa bình thản đáp lại đôi mắt vàng-đen bối rối. "Học tôn trọng người già một chút đi."

"Làm thế quái nào ta có thể coi ngươi là một ông già với bộ mặt đó chứ!" Hollow hét lên, chỉ vào mặt gã. "Và nói điều này với cái tên suốt ngày gọi người khác là ông già ấy!"

"Này…"

Ichigo thở dài, cậu túm lấy hollow, shunpo ra biển và vứt hắn xuống giữa làn nước xanh thẳm.

"Thế là ý gì?" hollow vùng dậy, quần áo đã sũng nước.

"Làm nguội đầu nóng."

"Các người bắt nạt ta!" mắt hắn giật giật.

Hắn chắc chắn rằng không thích biển chút nào.

20/7/2013


	3. Chapter 3 - Khuyết sắc

**3. Theme: Biển**

**Pairing: Zangetsu x Ichigo**  
**Rating: K**  
**Genre: general, SA**

**Word: 401**  
**Do sự AU hoàn toàn và OOC quá đáng nên không cần phải để ý đến truyện gốc làm gì**

* * *

**. : Khuyết sắc : .**

U ám.

Tôi thấy một màu u ám. Dẫu cho biển kia vẫn một màu xanh ngắt. Thứ sắc xanh biếc huyền diệu lấp lánh như màu cô ban dưới ánh mặt trời vàng. Dù Mẹ Tự Nhiên ban cho ta đôi mắt để nhìn, tai để nghe, mũi để ngửi, lưỡi để ném, và đôi tay để chạm vào những sắc màu tuyệt đẹp ấy, ta vẫn chẳng hiểu được thế giới này.

Anh đến giữa một mùa đông lạnh giá. Từ ngọn hải đăng nhìn ra bờ biển, như một bóng ma u uất trầm ngâm trong bộ áo choàng màu nâu sậm, mái tóc đen dài gợn sóng phất phơ theo từng cơn gió. Anh bước đến gần tôi, nhìn chăm chăm vào bức tranh đang vẽ dở bằng đôi mắt xanh lục trên khuôn mặt tò mò của một gã ngoài bốn mươi phong trần. Bất giác tôi rụt tay lại, ngượng ngùng che đi những sắc màu trên giấy trắng. Tôi nghe thấy tiếng cười bật ra, rồi hơi ấm chống lại mùi biển mặn, và một bàn tay chai sần pha giữa màu vàng đất và nâu cháy đột ngột túm lấy tay tôi giằng khỏi trang giấy. Và một giọng nói trầm ấm cất lên bên cạnh:

"Đừng xấu hổ vì những điều mình làm."

Tôi không giỏi pha màu, vậy nên tôi thường cất đi những thứ không dùng đến. Còn anh, như một kẻ rỗi hơi ham của lạ, lấy bút vẽ nguệch ngoạc. Những bức tranh của anh mang màu đơn sắc, hay có chăng là những sắc màu hỗn độn cuốn vào nhau.

"Cái gì thế kia?"

"Xã hội đấy." Anh đáp.

Những sắc màu tương phản, giữa anh và những bức vẽ nguệch ngoạc. Tương phản, nhưng chẳng hề gay gắt. Và anh cũng rời đi, lặng lẽ như cơn gió nhẹ giữa phong ba của biển.

"_Xin lỗi, nhưng ta thuộc về một thế giới khác. Liệu cậu có dám bỏ lại tất cả để đi cùng ta không?"_

Tôi ôm lấy bức thư trên trang giấy màu thu vàng, mọi thứ nhạt nhòa, đổ vỡ. Tôi không biết mắt anh màu đỏ, cũng không biết trái tim anh màu xám. Bởi tôi mù màu, và tôi chẳng hiểu gì cả...

"_Ta yêu em."_

Tôi yếu đuối, và tôi chẳng thể nào vẽ được đôi mắt của người…

23/7/2013


End file.
